Novios Neuróticos
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Kagome siempre pensó que todos los hombres eran incapaces de serle fieles a sus novias, eso lo aprendió con su padre y estaba 95% segura que Onigumo, su novio, era igual. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de desconfiar en su pareja? Tal vez escribirse con el novio de la amante de su novio no sea tan mala idea después de todo.
1. después del final feliz

Novios neuróticos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takashi

Primer capítulo: Después del final feliz

Condujo a la hacienda de California en su auto, se encontraba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar ¿y si no le gustaban los vinos? ¿Y si tenía que seguir buscando? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo entre las vendimias buscando vinos para el restaurante que abriría pronto con su socia y compañera de apartamento, Sango Smith. La vendimia pasada fue tan mala que tuvo que salir del lugar a escondidas para no parecer grosera frente a los demás. A Sango le hablaron maravillas de los vinos de aquí, si no le gustaba esta vendimia, se iría a una empresa de licores y encargaría todos los vinos importados que quisiera, era más caro pero peor sería nada.

Siguió por el portal del viñedo asombrada del tamaño del lugar. Era inmenso, era su casa en Francia multiplicada por 1000. Las torres que se posaban entre ella eran se puro hierro forjado y enredaderas de trinitarias y los muros de ladrillo y concreto con otras enredaderas crecientes, era como entrar en un jardín botánico.

Siguió conduciendo despacio por la camino de graba hasta la entrada principal de la casa, se bajó y le dio sus llaves al valet. Justo antes de entrar a la casa, junto sus pies, inhalo con fuerza y soltó un súbito suspiro para darse ánimos. Ella era una experta catando vinos, de eso se enorgullecía desde la academia de gastronomía, solo ella estaba capacitada para elegir los vinos de su restaurante y ese restaurante sería el mejor de toda la ciudad. Y eso podía apostarlo.

Todas las personas estaban dispersas en grupos, unos hablando, otros disfrutando de los vinos de la hacienda. Todos vestidos con ropas frescas, de acuerdo a la estación veraniega que se asomaba bajo el Sol de California, menos mal que estaba vestida para la ocasión. Se colocó un vestido blanco con estampados de flores de colores y un cinturón marrón oscuro junto con sandalias de tacón bajo y bolso a juego.

Se acercó a un grupo de personas observando con detenimiento y concentración una exhibición de vinos en un gran estante.

Wow ¡Habían muchas variedad de vinos! Sango estaría súper entusiasmada en cuanto percibiera el buqué. Se sentó a la mesa llena de personas con Copas y hojas para catar. Los meseros les sirvieron a todos y cada uno de los invitados a probar de un Cabernet del 63'.

En cuanto le sirvieron, levantó la copa concentrada y la acerca a su nariz. Era algo simplemente sublime, la mezcla de frutas con madera relajándola por completo, como si la transportara de pronto a un frío invierno en la campiña francesa, disfrutando de una cálida chimenea mientras contemplaba como caían los copos de nieve tras la ventana, ese era el lugar donde nació y creció hasta que su padre las abandonó. Ese pensamiento hizo cambiarle el semblante de un momento a otro a melancólico.

Como extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba a su madre ¡Cómo deseaba llevarle un vino a casa y degustarlo junto a ella, a su abuelo y a Souta! Pero también estaban sus sueños. Siempre le gustó la gastronomía, gracias a las exquisiteces que cocinaba su mamá para todos en casa con tan poco alimentos: unas verduras de la hortaliza en su jardín, un pato que compró en el mercado al mediodía y ¡Voila! No era la comida de un elegante restaurant en Lyon pero, era la comida de su madre y eso la volvió a amante de la buena comida.

Escapó a París para estudiar gastronomía y llevarle el diploma a su madre algún y después de recibirlo llegó, animada por unos colegas allá en LA. Allí conoció a Sango y a su novio Miroku Thomas, en todo en ese tiempo solo se enfocó en sus sueños no quería tener novio que la desenfocara de sus sueños y la obligara a abandonar lo que más amara, y si lo llegaba a tener estaba cien por ciento segura que la traicionaría, como lo hizo padre con su madre y su abuelo a su abuela y otros ancestros cuyos nombre no recordaba a sus esposas.

La palabra amor no estaba escrita en su destino, en cambio, la palabra "engaño" e "infidelidad" lo estaría para siempre en su familia. Por eso podrían encontrar fácilmente a una chica soltera de 25 años catando vinos en un restaurante y no esperando pacientemente a la llegada de su esposo con una mancha de carmín en su camisa.

Terminó por degustar el Chardonay que le sirvieron de último cuando escuchó como una persona tras ella aclaraba su garganta, como si esperara que ella volteara a verlo. La chica dio un pequeño vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y sus pupilas no podían acreditar el hombre que tenía en frente.

Era Onigumo Banks, el organizador de la vendimia de aquella noche. Era un hombre gallardo con la porte de un caballero inglés, y de hecho lo era. Sus pupilas eran de un color extraño, no eran cafés pero tampoco eran miel, era una combinación gloriosa de las todas las hojas que caían en otoño; una sonrisa encantadora en la que podía mostrar sus dientes completos y blancos como perlas; su piel no era bronceada pero tampoco era totalmente pálida; su barbilla y labios eran resguardados por un candado de barba y sus cabellos cobrizos, del mismo color de su barba, eran medianamente largos y guardados en una coleta.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor Banks?— pregunta curiosa la joven.

—De hecho si, Señorita Duvan— contesta el castaño— me gustaría saber que piensa a cerca de los vinos que ha probado en la vendimia de hoy— le consulta con su copa de vino en mano.

—Estoy sumamente fascinada, Señor Banks— le responde con total sinceridad— a decir verdad, me daba algo de miedo al principio pues no sabía con lo que conseguiría aquí pero después de esto, voy a hacerles todos los pedidos a su empresa.

—Le agradezco mucho su honestidad, me gustaría compensarla de algún modo ¿No le gustaría discutir de negocios mientras cenamos?

Eso sonó a una cita, algo que no le agravada en verdad.

— Lo siento Señor Banks, pero tendré que declinar a su invitación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Señor…

—Dígame Onigumo— exhorta el hombre

—Señor, Banks— responde la mujer— está claro que esta que quiere algo más que "negocios" conmigo, pero yo no, gracias por su hospitalidad pero me tengo que ir.

— ¡No! ¡Espera!— dice el hombre corriendo tras ella.

No tenía ningún interés romántico con aquel hombre, pero tampoco le era indiferente. Decir que era feo sería la mentira más grande del mundo. Pero de todas formas no le diría si porque simplemente no confiaba en que existiera un hombre con la capacidad de serle fiel a su novia y este hombre llamado Onigumo no sería la excepción.

Intenta llegar a su auto pero antes de tocar la puerta un brazo fuerte la sostiene.

— ¡Señor Banks! ¡Esto es el colmo!

— Discúlpeme si la hice enojar, Señorita Duvan pero en cuanto la vi el día de hoy no he dejado de pensar en usted— confiesa por fin del castaño— si me permite, aunque sea una cena por favor.

— ¿Qué sugiere? Lo escucho.

—Una cena, los dos, nada más y si no quiere volver a verme lo entenderé perfectamente…

Luego de ese día comenzaron a Salir, ya no era el Señor Banks sino Onigumo para ella; la confianza comenzó a crearse y con el tiempo se hicieron novios, aun así ella estaba segura que el la traicionaría tarde o temprano.

Pasaron varias citas y el no mostraba señales de serle infiel por lo que fue bajando la guardia con él, a lo mejor si la amaba y tal vez todos los hombre no son así como piensa ella. Tal vez él sea diferente… Claro, eso fue solo eso, un pensamiento…

Era 14 de Febrero y el la invitado al Perch para celebrarlo, claro que se necesitaba reservación pero para Onigumo Banks hasta los aviones hacían espacio en su primera clase, así él tenga un Jet privado para movilizarse alrededor del mundo.

Entraron abrazados, o más bien tomándola de forma posesiva de la cintura mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la de él. Los dos vestidos de azul, perfectamente combinados.

Se acercaron a la mesa que les habían asignado y antes de ella sentarse, él se adelantó para ofrecerle el asiento sin que ella tuviera que mover la silla ¡Qué caballeroso! Esta vez sería diferente, hoy le diría sus sentimientos después de hacer el amor y todo sería diferente ¡Ya quería llegar a la casa de él! ¡No podía esperar más!

— ¿Qué vas a pedir hoy, princesa?— dice de forma dulce Onigumo

La carta de hoy se veía muy suculenta y variada, no sabía que pedir.

—No se Onigumo ¿qué quieres tú?

Chasquea los dedos y al instante estaba un mesero tomando su orden.

—Los dos queremos ensalada césar y la especialidad de la casa.

— ¿Desea algo más?— consulta el mesero anotando sus pedidos

—Sí, una botella de su mejor Champagne

— ¡En seguida Señor!

En cuanto se fue el mesero, lo único que hizo durante la espera fue revisar su celular, escribiendo sin parar y reprimiendo sonrisas, ni siquiera conversaron hasta que una sola palabra cruzó por los labios del castaño.

—princesa.

— ¿SI?— responde ilusionada

— ¿me pasas la sal?

Ok, esa pregunta no era lo que ella tenía en mente. Ella que se puso divina para él y lo único que se le ocurre preguntarle fue ¿me pasas la sal? ¿Qué le pasa? Antes era más atento y cariñoso… con… ella…

Hasta que en su cabeza se hizo un "click" que la hizo reaccionar.

¡Tiene otra!

Lo sabía.

Los hombres cuando dejan de ser atentos con sus novias y empiezan a prestarles atención a otras cosas es porque:

En la noche sería el juego de Football, soccer, basketball o baseball y es el decisivo y ni que llame la madre para decir que le está por dar una embolia se van a despegar de sus asientos (cosa no es su caso puesto a que Onigumo es todo lo contrario a lo que se llama "deportes", su físico se llama gimnasio).

Se pusieron de acuerdos con sus amigos para una noche de póker y de beber (otra cosa descartada porque los amigos de él son demasiados Snobs).

Su madre tuvo un accidente (claro que sería posible si tan solo su madre no estuviera muerta desde hace 10 años)

Tiene otra mujer.

Solo faltaba confirmarlo.

Onigumo se levanta y se limpia los labios con la servilleta— Princesa, voy al baño un momento— lo dice para darle un beso corto y retirarse dejando un pequeño regalo.

¡Perfecto, dejó el celular!

Vigilando que nadie la vea, acerca con cuidado el celular hasta su regazo, pero para no guardar sospechas decidió enviar todas las conversaciones hasta su correo electrónico lo envió y borró el enviado para no guardar sospechas. Ya cuando Onigumo había llegado el celular yacía en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró.

Se fueron del establecimiento y al llegar a la casa de ella, él toma sus dos manos contra las suyas y pone su cara más melancólica.

Mentiroso.

Imbécil.

Infiel.

—Kagome, tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué es cariño?

¿Será que quiere terminar con ella? ¿Será que le pedirá matrimonio?

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba con ansias que fuera lo segundo.

—Mañana parto a Boston, por un viaje de negocios— le informa decayendo sus esperanzas una vez más—pero volveré en una semana. Adiós princesa— le da un beso corto y se retira.

La engaña, está segura de eso, solo faltaba ver las conversaciones.

Entró en su casa haciendo el mayor ruido posible porque Sango estaba en una "cita" con Miroku, se cambió rápido, abrió el pote de helado de chocolate y se dispuso a revisar su correo en la Tablet sentada en el sofá de su casa de piernas cruzadas.

Mientras buscaba las conversaciones, entre historiales se concentraba comiendo helado y lo saboreaba un poco antes de leer cada línea de sus contactos.

Sonaba enfermo aquello que estaba haciendo, lo sabía, cada vez que veía las imágenes sarcásticas de la "novia neurótica" en su red de amigos lo único que hacía era reírse a carcajadas y mencionar "Qué chica más Freak", es más nunca pensó en hacer algo como eso en su vida. Pero ahora mírenla, observando el historial de conversaciones de su novio convencida totalmente que le era infiel. Seguro si la viera alguien de Youtube en estos momentos, sin duda la grabaría y le crearía un nuevo "meme" para Internet.

Pasaron varias horas más revisando sus mensajes y no había encontrado rastros de algún indicio de infidelidad, solo cuestiones de negocios. Cansada dio un pesado bostezo y estiró un poco los músculos de su cuello y hombros por el tiempo que llevaba en esa incómoda posición que tenía.

Tal vez se había equivocado con él y no la estaba engañando, tal vez solo estaba atareado con su trabajo y no quería preocuparla ¿qué había hecho?

A punto de cerrar su correo, decidió revisar una última conversación, solo tal vez por curiosidad, así quizás podría entender un poco su vida tan ocupada….

"—_Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?_"

Ah, era de él y ella misma, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Continuó leyendo por rememorar las conversaciones que tenía con él, adoraba leerlas una y otra vez.

"—Hola, mi princesa hermosa ¿Bien y tú?

—_Bien, mejor que escribiste, Oigumo ¿Cuándo volvemos a Fiji?_"

Un momento, ellos nunca han estaba en Fiji…

"—Cuando tú quieras, Solo necesito decirle a Kagome que voy a Boston y asunto resuelto"

¡Si la estaba engañando! ¡No estaba errada del todo!

"— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con él?

— _Solo le diré que tuve que ir a Alaska a ver a mi Tía Tsubaki que sigue enferma, es muy fácil engañarle_"

¡Qué descaro son estos dos! Estaba molesta, más que molesta se sentía humillada y con instintos asesinos hacia esos dos desgraciados. Pensó en miles de improperios para decirle en cuanto lo viera, pero lo más seguro es que él le niegue todo y está loca, como lo hacen todos los hombres cuando esconden que no quieren que sepan sus parejas, y si le muestra las conversaciones es muy probable que borre todo para no levantar sospechas. Él era un hombre poderoso, y si deseaba mantener su historial sin mancha lo haría con solo chasquear sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la mujer para guardarlo en su celular, para no levantar sospechas lo colocó como Colins 3, siempre que tenía más de una persona que se llamaba de la misma manera pero al no saberse el apellido le coloca un número de referencia, así cuando revisara entre se daría cuenta cual es cual, claro el sistema siempre puede fallar.

Ahora solo necesitaba pensar en una forma en la cual pescarlo con las manos en la masa…

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Feliz Navidad a Todos, aquí les envío un fic bien cortito, no pasará de los 4 capítulos que se me ocurrió después de leer de leer Memes de novios celosos y cosas así, bueno me despido y con respecto a mis otros fics en cuanto la musa baje escribo y envío en un santiamén.

Bueno, me despido

Chauu!


	2. Un encuentro al estilo Android

Capitulo II: "un encuentro al estilo Android"

'¡Es un imbécil!' Afirmaba a todo pulmón Sango azotando sus manos contra la mesa del comedor de su apartamento.

—Tranquilízate, Sango —decía Kagome— Ya bastante alterada estuve anoche, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a comportar así, ni te hubiera dicho.

—Lo siento, Kagome pero ¡Argh!— suelta un gruñido de la coraje— Kagome, si fuera tú, yo ya lo habría castrado y lo hubiera dejado caminar al hospital con sus…

— ¡Sango!— interrumpe Kagome horrorizada

—Lo siento, es que me da mucha rabia, amiga.

— Lo sé.

—Bueno ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Kagome toma un sorbo con tranquilidad de su taza para luego depositarla en la mesa con calma.

—No sé.

De un momento a otro, Sango pasa de tener el ceño fruncido a relajar todos los músculos de su casa y dibujar en un rostro una sonrisa muy curiosa.

—Mi querida Kagome, tengo una excelente idea.

Esa noche Onigumo no estaba, sabía dónde estaba y no precisamente era en Boston, por lo que decidió aceptar la salida de Sango. Se colocó un vestido negro y flores rosadas con mangas largas, se puso unas botas y una chaqueta para el frío.

Vio a Sango en la entrada de jeans y una chaqueta y salieron juntas en el auto de la castaña.

No estaba segura si podría salir con aquella depresión, cuando por fin decidía dar su corazón y confiar en que no se repetiría la historia con su mamá y abuela, volvía a suceder. Por eso no quería tener novio. Con la cabeza gacha camina hasta el apartamento de Miroku, pero antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta…

¡Bam!

Siente el coche de algo duro con su frente.

Acto seguido, la chica queda desplayada en el suelo medio aturdida.

— ¡Me dolió!— se oye una voz quejándose del dolor. Eleva la mirada y lo que ve son unos zapatos de cuero masculinos. Entonces la frente con la que chocó fue la de un hombre, por eso es que le dolía tanto.

—Kagome ¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupada Sango mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Eso creo— dice sobándose la cabeza, Kagome se acerca al muchacho que continúa caminando encorvado por los pasillos haciendo presión sobre su cabeza— Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarlo.

—Que lo sientes… — masculla malhumorado— ¡Mujer tenía que ser para ser tan torpe!

— ¿Disculpa?—contesta indignada— ¿Qué tienes en contra de las mujeres?— inquiere dirigiendo su mirada hasta el hombre llorón agachado mientras coloca sus manos en jarras— Ustedes, los hombres no hacen otra cosa que culparnos y, de paso, también son bastante inútiles.

EL ojiazul se coloca junto a su novia — Otra vez no— pensó Miroku ocultando su cara en la palma de su mano de la vergüenza, creyó que era una buena idea sacar al perro de su estado depresivo después de lo que hizo la arpía de su novia con él y, para ser precisos, con el novio de la amiga de su propia novia.

Como podía ser el mundo un pañuelo ¿no? Todo comenzó cuando Inuyasha Taylor, su amigo de la infancia después de mucha insistencia su novia, Kikyou Mason accediera a salir con él. Él nunca tiene novias sino "amiguitas con derecho" porque no cree que las mujeres sean capaces de serle fieles a sus parejas, sin embargo lo hizo solo porque no quería que nadie más tuviera "sexo" con ella, de lo cierto es que él era un posesivo con todas las letras.

Cuando por fin decidió dar su brazo a torcer y pedirle matrimonio le encontró actitudes extrañas para con él, ya casi no estaban juntos y lo evitaba a toda costa. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de averiguar fue cuando ella dejó "por accidente" su celular, suerte que él se sabía su contraseña, y sacó una copia de la conversación de un contacto muy extraño.

Ella le colocó "OB" ¿Quién carajo coloca iniciales en un contacto? A menos que este ocultando algo. Mientras ella lo ignoraba, el revisaba la conversación en su propio celular muerto de rabia; cuando llegó a su casa intentó romper todas las cosas que estaban a su paso sin no es por Miroku, habrían tenido que llamar a la gente del seguro y fingir un allanamiento de hogar para reparar todo lo que el troglodita de su amigo rompió aquella noche.

"— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Inuyasha?— preguntaba Miroku mientras veía el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

—Iré ahora mismo a Fuji— dice Inuyasha tambaleándose con la botella en la mano.

—Fiji— corrige Miroku— Y no irás, es demasiado dinero ¿cómo harás para pagarlo?

Inuyasha no respondía, solo estaba allí parado a duras penas luchando con las ganas de devolver todo lo que había bebido. Miroku suelta un pesado suspiro y formula una última pregunta.

— ¿Y puedo saber cómo se llama el amante de tu amiguita?

— Onigumo Banks, el dueño de los viñedos Banks— masculla observando fijamente su botella de Ron.

Miroku al escuchar el nombre, solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía entendido que Kagome estaba de novia con ese hombre y, para ser francos, nunca le simpatizó. Esa chica merecía algo mejor que la piltrafa de Banks ¿Qué diría la amiga de su novia al enterarse que su novio la engañaba?"

Inuyasha decide por fin encararla para decirle todas las cosas que tenía acumuladas en la garganta pero no contaba con que ella también lo encarara.

La chica era muy parecida a Kikyou pero sus facciones eran otras. Ojos grandes y chocolate, los de Kikyou eran marrón oscuros y almendrados; labios pequeños y finos, mejillas rosadas y en sus pupilas podía encontrar un nuevo lugar, lleno de pasto verde y cielo en ocaso ¡Pero no! ¡Era el enemigo! Como todas las mujeres, era igual a Kikyou físicamente, por tanto era una arpía como ella.

Por unos dos segundos Kagome quedó prendada de sus ojos. Iris doradas, perfectas iris doradas, era como estar frente a un tigre que está a punto de cenarte; facciones duras y cabello negro ébano, se veía muy fuerte y endemoniadamente atractivo pero rápidamente salió del trance, está muy equivocado si piensa que se va a dejar molestar por un Misógino machista.

— ¡Si claro! — Grita el ojidorado con sorna— Todas ustedes lo único que hacen es en pensar como manipularnos y quitarnos el dinero de los bolsillos a punta de regalos caros y cosas cursis. Ustedes esperan a un hombre detallista y sensible que les rescate como un príncipe azul ¡Pues despierta! ¡Nosotros no somos así! Y si hay uno así, te puedo apostar lo que sea que lo que quiere contigo es lo que sea menos una relación estable.

— ¿Ah sí? — Inquiere la chica fingiendo sorpresa—los hombres son tan ingenuos como para dejarse manipular de la primera perra con un par de buenos senos y nalgas y no ven más allá de lo que tienen allá abajo, entre sus piernas— canta victoriosa señalando las partes del hombre provocando un leve sonrojo en Inuyasha— Es más, te puedo apostar lo que sea a que antes de tu novia eras un mujeriego de primera, incapaz de serle fiel a una sola mujer ¡nosotras esperamos si nos enamoramos cuando estamos con ustedes!.

Inuyasha iba a abrir su boca pero antes de decir algo, Miroku se interpuso entre los dos tapándole la boca con las manos.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! Veo que ya se conocieron— dice fingiendo alegría— Inuyasha- Kagome, Kagome- Inuyasha, ahora no vinimos a pelear ¿Cierto?

—Miroku tiene razón— apoya Sango— vinimos a liberarnos de un fin de semana atareado y a divertirnos, ahora Miroku y yo vamos por las botanas que dejamos en el carro y ustedes dos vayan por las cervezas, están en la nevera ¿Vamos cariño?— pregunta la castaña acercándose a su novio.

— Lo que quieras, princesa— dice besando sus labios

Otra vez el "Princesa" volvía a resonar en sus oídos. Así le decía Onigumo a ella y también así le decía a la perra de Kikyou. Si otra vez lo volvía a escuchar ese apodo, vomitaría en los zapatos de la primera persona que encontrara hasta que tuviera que bañarse.

Kagome se acercó a la cocina buscando las cervezas pero por más que intentaba no recordaba donde dijo Sango que estaban. Buscó en la alacena, en las gavetas de abajo y al final de los mesones; miró de reojo unos segundos a Inuyasha que estaba relajándose en el sofá grande con los brazos de almohadas y con los pies arriba del apoyador, parecía despreocupado, tal vez demasiado.

El muy idiota sabía dónde estaban las cervezas y no quería decirle.

Kagome se incorpora y se acerca al cuerpo del ojidorado— Ejem— emite Kagome para que él le preste algo de atención pero nada, el seguía estático— disculpa— masculla un poco más fuerte pero, aun así seguía dirigirle la palabra, era como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Por lo cual, decidió ir por la carga pesada

Gritar

— ¡Inuyasha!— Chilla provocando que el hombre salga despavorido del mueble.

Inuyasha aun asustado buscaba la causa de su sufrimiento hasta que la vio.

Allí, la estúpida amiga de Sango, riéndose de él a sus anchas.

—No es gracioso— dice sumamente molesto

— Si lo es, pero no me dejaste opción— dice encogiéndose de hombros— no me prestabas atención.

— ¿Para qué si Sango te dijo dónde estaban las cervezas?— La chica por unos segundos iba a decir algo pero cerró a boca y se puso toda roja, al instante en el rostro de Inuyasha se asomó una sonrisa burlona— Se te olvidó donde te dijo que estaban ¿No es así, Princesita?

— ¡No se me olvidó! Simplemente no recuerdo donde me dijo— intenta excusarse la chica toda roja de la vergüenza— ¡Y no me llames princesa!

—Como quieras, princesa— dice solo para molestarla, luego añade— por cierto, están en el refrigerador.

Hecha una furia se va al refrigerador y, efectivamente, allí estaban las susodichas. Toma un six-pack y lo lleva a la mesa. Pasaron toda la noche tirándose puntas de sarcasmo y de odio, así que la velada que pudo haberse convertido en una oportunidad, según la pareja que la organizó, terminó en un verdadero desastre.

Kagome llegó a su habitación más deprimida de lo que estaba en la mañana. La castaña suelta un pesado suspiro después que su amiga se fue a su habitación.

Pensó que con iba a ayudarla a salir de ese desgraciado y a Inuyasha de la arpía con la que se iba a comprometer. Tal vez necesitaría de algo más que solo reuniones casuales para finalizar su plan.

Tal vez solo había que dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso…

Los días pasaron Onigumo volvió a California, todo seguía como si nada; a veces se comportaba bien con ella y hasta era detallista con ella.

Pero entre cada regalo, recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha "Ustedes esperan a un hombre detallista y sensible que les rescate como un príncipe azul ¡Pues despierta! ¡Nosotros no somos así! Y si hay uno así, te puedo apostar lo que sea que lo que quiere contigo es lo que sea menos una relación estable" ¿Será que no la ve como una novia? ¿Por eso es que nunca les presenta a sus amigos y que busca a Kikyou?

Entre una de las comidas que solían tener ellos dos solos, Onigumo vuelve a dejar el celular y al instante un timbre sale del aparato. Era un mensaje de Whats app, comprobó que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y de que Onigumo se tardara.

Él estaba hablando con un hombre de negocios.

¡Perfecto! Era su oportunidad.

Abrió la conversación y resultaba ser de Kikyou, lo sabía porque había memorizado los últimos 4 dígitos de su número de celular.

"_Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?"_

Por unos segundos dudó ¿Será que debe contestarle? Era una violación a la privacidad pero de igual forma también era un delito la infidelidad así que contestó.

"Hola princesa ¿cómo estás?" escribía casi con nauseas, ahora eso es lo que le provoca ese apodo en sus odios, nauseas.

Ella le contestó

"_Bien cariño ¿Y tú?"_

"Bien princesa Y dime ¿Qué haces?" le escribe para sacarle conversación. Hoy le descubriría, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

"_Aquí con mi novio en casa" _

¡La muy zorra tiene novio! En verdad no tiene escrúpulos, como deseaba agarrarla por el cuello y estrangularla a ella y a Onigumo por su traición.

"_cariño, deseo estar contigo el día de hoy ¿A qué hora nos vemos?"_

¡Qué descarada era esa mujer! ¡No tiene respeto por los hombres ajenos! Pero va a hacerlo.

Kagome contestó con toda la felicidad del mundo.

"A ninguna hora, pues yo soy la novia del hombre con el que te estás acostando, prostituta de cuarta"

Lo normal era que no respondiera pero en el panel de conversación aparecía "escribiendo" mmm era raro. Descaro sería que dijera "conversación equivocada" o algo así.

Hasta que por fin respondió.

"_Yo no soy Kikyou, soy el novio de ella" _

Ok ese comentario la dejó desencajada aunque, una idea cruzó por su mente, ese chico pensó lo mismo que ella, tal vez podría ayudarle en sus planes.

"¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos y planeamos una forma de como desenmascarar a nuestros novios?"

Esperó su respuesta pero se tardó en contestar, veía como en el nickname entraba y salía muy seguida la palabra "escribiendo" hasta que por fin se escuchó su respuesta.

"Me parece perfecto. Aquí te envío mi número de teléfono (786) 426-9562" Ella hizo lo mismo y borró todos los comentarios de la conversación antes de que Onigumo llegara.

Al llegar a su casa, saludó a Sango y salió disparada a su habitación solo para comenzar a escribirle. Por fin alguien que la entendía y que la ayudaría.

"Hola" Escribe

"_Hola" Responde él._

"¿cómo te llamas?" pregunta ella.

"_Mejor no hablemos de nombres, para no levantar sospecha" propone él._

Por unos segundos lo sopesó hasta que responde.

"me parece bien y dime ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?"

"_hace unos días, yo sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a engañar pero fue cuando menos lo había pensado. El 31 de Enero, en su cumpleaños"._

"_Iba a proponerle matrimonio ese día"._

'Pobre' pensó ella.

"Debe ser muy difícil, yo pensaba igual"

"Que él no me sería fiel y, cuando por fin le empiezo a dar un voto de confianza, lo descubro en el día de San Valentín"

El escribe: _"¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?"_

No tarda en contarle su plan con pelos y señales:

"Digamos que en Internet habría una nueva Novia neurótica; P"

"hice una copia de todas sus conversaciones y las envié a mi correo".

El responde:

"_¡Yo también hice lo mismo!"_

¡Vaya! No puede creer el parecido que tiene con el novio desconocido.

"_Oye ¿Qué tal si nos vemos este fin de semana para conocernos? Ya que 'Quienes no deben ser nombrados' van a 'Alaska'"_

Ella escribe jocosa "Él me dice 'Boston' y me parece excelente".

Cortó la conversación y se dispuso a asearse para dormir. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer? No estaba bien engañar, pero tampoco la venganza. Pero después de escupir el receso de pasta de sus labios se oye un timbre de su celular.

Acerca su mano al mesón del lavabo y lo que ve es increíble a sus ojos.

Era un mensaje del novio de Kikyou…

Abre la aplicación y le escribe…

…"_Te escribiré todos los días a las 8:15 am. Nos vemos"…_

Inconscientemente esboza una sonrisa después leerlo le responde….

"OK"

No sabía porque a esa hora, no sabía porque había accedido a escribirle, lo que si sabía era que no podía esperar a que fueran las 8:15 de la mañana siguiente…

Mientras tanto, en el edificio donde vivía Miroku. Inuyasha se encontraba sonriendo acostado en su cama con el teléfono alzado en sus manos en medio de la oscuridad. Tenía mucho tiempo, desde que era niño que no sonreía de aquella forma.

Era algo nuevo y emocionante que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, tenía el presentimiento que su vida cambiaría muy pronto.

Kagome se levantó esa mañana a las 6:30, se alistó y salió disparada al restaurante para discutir el menú de ese día con sus ayudantes. Entró a los lockers y mientras dejaba sus cosas llegaron dos de sus ayudantes de cocina, Ayumi Tabarelli y Akitoki Houjo.

Ayumi era una chica italoamericana de New Jersey y era especialista en Comida mediterránea, su madre era Peluquera pero su padre era el que cocinaba en casa y era un genio. Terminando casi la segunda guerra mundial, su madre le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre comida italiana entre otras cosas más y lo mejor que se le ocurrió al inmigrar fue abrir un restaurante, casarse y tenerla a ella.

Por su parte Akitoki era japonés nacido en estados unidos, creció con sus costumbres pero también se interesó mucho en la gastronomía de otros países que no fuera Japón. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y pese a que era arraigado a las costumbres que le enseñaron sus padres, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser japonés. Su especialidad eran los postres.

—Buenos días— anuncia muy feliz

— Buenos días Chef— dice Ayumi

—Wow Chef-sama, hoy luce muy feliz— acota Houjo sorprendido— ¿Le sucedió algo en especial?

El comentario del joven Houjo provocó que Kagome se sonrojara hasta las orejas— ¡Que-que dice, Joven Akitoki! No me pasa nada.

En eso suena al mismo tiempo su celular colocándola más roja aún. Con brazos torpes y nerviosos, estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo su celular, pero por fortuna logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

Era un mensaje de Inuyasha y según el reloj de su celular eran las 8:15. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa tonta e infantil.

¡Le escribió a la hora que le había dicho!

"Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?" El apodo dentro del mensaje rápidamente provoco que su sonrisa se borrara.

"¿No puedes decirme otra cosa que no sea princesa?"

"¿No te gusta?" pregunta él.

"No es eso, el detalle es que Onigumo me dice así y así también le dice a tu novia" le aclara.

_El pregunta:_

"_Entonces ¿Cómo nos haremos llamar para no levantar sospechas?" _

No lo había pensado, como cuando se empezaron a escribir decidieron nada de nombres… Entonces se le vino un apodo a la cabeza.

"mmm ¿qué tal si me colocas el nombre de alguna prima tuya y yo uno de un primo mio?"

Inuyasha no sabía que responder, no se le ocurría el nombre de alguna prima, es más ¡No tenía primas! Sus padres eran hijos únicos, el único nombre que se le ocurrió era el de su mamá. ¡Eso era!

"¿Y si te llamo 'mamá'?"

Ok, eso no era lo que ella estaba esperando…

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Pensé que tenías más imaginación" responde ella.

"_¡oh Vamos! No tengo primas y era mi madre o colocarme el nombre de mi hermano mayor"_

Ella responde:

"Ok, nombres familiares descartados ¿qué tal de amigos de la infancia? ¿Algún amigo al que le hayas perdido el rastro?"

En realidad ninguno que le haya simpatizado, el único nombre que se le venía a la mente era el de la amiga fastidiosa de Sango.

"_¿Qué tal 'Kagome'?" _

El nombre que le escribió el joven la dejó anonadada ¿Sabría quién era ella? Y sino, de todas formas no podía ser puesto que si llegaba Kikyou a ver la conversación era muy probable que se diera cuenta que la novia de su amante los estaba vigilando.

"No"

Inuyasha pensó unos segundos más hasta que se le ocurrió algo…

"_¿Qué tal si te llamo 'more'?"_

Ella le respondió curiosa:

"¿Qué significa?"

"_Es un diminutivo de 'amore' y como eso también puede ser un nombre no creo que haya inconvenientes" _

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos ¿Seguro que no habría sospecha? Por al menos podría inventar que era una socia del restaurante y asunto arreglado. Por lo que le respondió.

"Acepto, more"

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les mando el segundo capítulo, las cosas están un poco más picantes y pronto se conocerá esta parejita, así que cómanse las uñas mientras escribo el tercer capitulo….

Nos vemos

Bye


	3. Incidente predestinado

Ya tenían una semana hablando con more y aún estaba ansioso por saber quién era, no pudieron encontrarse esa semana porque sus "novios" no salieron. Esa chica era divertida y de fácil conversación – sin mencionar que compartían gustos similares- y podía jurar por su madre que esa chica era sumamente sexy.

Desde que salió de su casa hasta el estudio no hizo otra cosa más que hablar con ella por What's app, y hace unos segundos le había dejado una pregunta que le hizo hace unos 30 minutos.

"Vamos a vernos este fin de semana"

Pero ella no ha contestado ¿Será que está muy ocupada por su trabajo en su restaurante?

'¿Qué no podían afinar más rápido?' pensaba mientras observaba a los amateurs de músicos que iban a grabar su sencillo, cuando los integrantes le presentaron el demo se horrorizó al medio escucharlo. Eran demasiado malos ¿cómo no se dan cuenta que su canción no pasará de la 5 visitas de Youtube?

Abrió su propio estudio de grabación hace unos 5 años, al mismo tiempo cuando Miroku se hizo novio de Sango "la chica de la cafetería que preparaba el mejor café", según su amigo. No venían grandes estrellas a grabar pero por al menos pagaba su parte de las cuentas y llevaba comida a su mesa; no se podía quejar pues ese siempre fue su sueño. Ser músico y abrir un estudio de música, si su Abuela Kaede pudiera verlo, estaría sumamente orgullosa de su nieto; siempre se jactaba que era muy paciente con los grupos de música y afuera esa era su reputación.

Pero este caso en especial de grupos de música, si en cinco segundos no estaban listos, que se prepararan porque los iba a tirar de su establecimiento.

Con exasperación se rasca la cabeza y acerca el micrófono de la cabina para decirles por millonésima vez.

—Cuando ustedes digan…

El vocalista medio afeminado levanta la mano de forma dramática— ¡Espere! Que _Applebutter_ quiere afinar su batería—solicita por medio del micrófono.

'_¿Cómo dijo?'_ pensó el ojidorado— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el baterista?

—Applebutter— repite el vocalista

— ¿Y cuál es el suyo?— pregunta curioso pero su brazo es golpeado por el de una chica— ¿qué?— inquiere inocente.

—Inuyasha, no te burles— le advierte en voz baja Rin, su cuñada e ingeniera de sonido del estudio.

— ¡Feh!

—Yo soy ¡Buttermilk!— anuncia el vocalista y guitarrista— en el teclado ¡Peanutsbutter!, en el bajo ¡Pearbutter! Y en la batería ¡Applebutter! Y juntos somos "BUTTER".

Inuyasha y Rin no sabían si reírse u ocultar sus caras de la vergüenza, estaban estupefactos, más que estupefactos estaban en coma. Inuyasha mantenía la boca abierta y con la cara constipada y Rin no paraba de pestañear, aun así la castaña recobró la compostura aguantando sus ganas de burlarse y se acerca al micrófono para hablarles.

—Bueno, comiencen.

La canción comenzó con un repique de redoblante, Tons, tambor y Crash seguido de cuatro acordes en el mismo compás por parte de la guitarra, luego siguió el bajo con una nota grande y prolongada que dio curso para que el vocalista comenzara.

¡Wow! Eran buenos, aunque los nombres y el demo anterior no les favorecían. Mientras grababan la canción y les hacían las modificaciones de sonido tras el cristal, no paraban de cantar el coro, era pegajosa y fácil de aprender. Para cuando terminaron de grabar la canción se dieron de manos, les dieron unos consejos y se marcharon.

Tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta que el bombillo de su celular brillaba con intensidad, salió disparado hacia el celular mientras su cuñada lanzaba una ligera risilla a manera de burla, solo para terminar con la frase "el que escupe hacia arriba, la saliva le cae en la cara".

Masculla un "feh" y lee el mensaje de What's app.

Era de More…

"_Si, me parece bien ¿Hoy cuando "los novios" vayan a 'Alaston'?"_ El ojidorado sonríe por el nombre que le puso More al lugar a donde iban Kikyou y Onigumo a sus espaldas, ella lo llamaba Alaston porque no era ni Alaska y ni Boston a donde iban.

El responde

"Excelente idea" A decir estaba sumamente entusiasmado en conocer a More, nunca en su vida había estado tan entusiasmado en conocer a una personas, y si hubo alguien parecido fue a Sting, a nadie más. Ya quería salir rápido de este lugar.

Dejó a Rin todo lo demás del estudio y se fue disparado a su auto para alistarse. En el camino condujo como loco, casi choca con varios autos, se saltó varios semáforos (sin olvidar las paradas urbanas) y cuando el policía le estaba por dar una multa, arrancó sin importar que le pusieran otra multa por burlar a la ley. Hoy la conocería y nadie lo iba a impedir.

Estacionó en el edificio a duras penas todo emocionado pero al entrar a su apartamento, escucha la voz de Miroku muy melosa ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿No puede ser un poco menos cursi?

Entre su conversación se escuchaban las palabras "Si", "perfecto" "Hoy" y la más crucial "allí estaremos". Ok, cuando Miroku dice "hoy" y "allí estaremos" en ese tono meloso solo significa una sola cosa.

Una cita doble.

Pero esta vez no aceptaría, ya había hecho planes con More y está vez no lo se lo arruinaría nadie.

Decidido caminó dando zancadas en todo el piso de madera y golpeo con fuerza la mesa provocando que el hombre se volteara sobresaltado.

— ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Miroku!— responde predispuesto a lo que fuera a responder su amigo.

—Inuyasha si me vas a acompañar— manda Miroku— o quieres que te recuerde la fiesta de fin de año del 2006— dice en tono amenazante, al instante Inuyasha dan un respingón y se queda estático.

¡Condenado Miroku! El sí sabía cómo amenazar con recuerdos de la adolescencia ¡Solo tenía 20 años! Como iba a saber que era la hija del Decano y que después de eso se prohibieran la entrada del campus a los corsos de carnavales y los fuegos artificiales, ahora gracias a él y hasta el día de hoy ya no hay fiestas en la Universidad de California.

— ¿Qué diría Shippou, en sus plenas facultades hormonales que ya no pueden hacer fiestas en su facultad porque su "héroe Inuyasha", cometió un pequeño error hace 8 años, en 31 de diciembre? Oh me encantaría ver como un montón de niños de 17 años con cuchillos a punto asesinarte y meter…

— ¡Basta Miroku!— grita atormentado— ¡Ya! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Voy! ¡Pero es la última vez!

El hombre le da una palmadita —Gracias, sabía que aceptarías tan a gusto— dice Miroku sarcásticamente con una sonrisa falsa.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio y medio refunfuñando por lo bajito hasta que entró al baño donde se puso a tirar Juramentos y todas las groserías que se le ocurrían mientras se bañaba.

Se montaron en el auto, Miroku de piloto e Inuyasha de copiloto, obviamente sin dirigirle la palabra.

La última vez estaba algo desilusionado de aquel fin de semana que no pudieron encontrarse, Ahora este fin de semana tenía que ir con Miroku –prácticamente obligado- a salir con él, su novia y la fastidiosa amiga de Sango.

— ¡Vamos Miroku! ¿No puede ser otro día?— decía casi rogándole a su amigo en el asiento de copiloto.

— ¡Nada de eso, Inuyasha! Esta es mi venganza por todas las mujeres que espantaste con tu mal genio desde que te enteraste que tu novia te engañaba— expone Miroku tras el volante— Además, trataste muy mal a Kagome la vez pasada. Deberías conocerla más a fondo, seguro te agradaría.

— ¡Feh! Para empezar ella me trató igual y segundo no tengo ningún interés en conocerla— se explica sus razones sumamente molesto y añade— además, tenía planes hoy.

— ¿Y se puede saber con quién?— pregunta curioso Miroku mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—No te interesa— dice distraído en su celular escribiendo.

"_Lo siento, pero tendremos que cancelar nuestra cita"_ escribe desilusionado

"¿Y eso?" pregunta Kagome en el apartamento insegura de responderle a Sango sobre salir o no.

"_Mi mejor amigo me obligo a salir con él"_

Kagome sonríe discretamente cuidando que Sango la observara y responde:

"Si, a mí me está por pasar algo parecido"

"Será para otra ocasión ¿No?"

"_Por supuesto, mañana nos veremos"_ sentencia el ojidorado.

Kagome al leer esto esboza una enorme sonrisa ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba muy entusiasmada en conocer a More, ese muchacho era más de lo que podría pedir en muchas personas. Y por supuesto que estaba desaminada porque tuvieron que cancelar su cita para conocerse porque ¿Cómo se le diría cuando los novios de sus novios se van a ver para conocerse? ¿Complot? No, se oía horrible. Por eso prefería la palabra cita, no sonaba así tan horrible.

Ahora le tocaba respirar hondo y contar hasta mil, puesto que ahora vendrían por ellas Miroku y su misógino amigo… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...

Se terminó de maquillar algo rápido, se medio-acomodó el cabello y salió a la sala. Sentía que no estaba vestida para la ocasión, tal vez algo desaliñado con sus short de jean alto con medias pantys, la primera franelilla que consiguió un sweater negro el cual se acomodó las mangas como pudo y sus botas que llegaban a sus pantorrillas.

Hasta Sango estaba mejor que ella con su vestido, estaba como para una cita, ella en cambio estaba como una salida con sus amigas a cualquier parte. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a los dos hombres en el recibidor con Sango.

El amigo de Miroku estaba muy guapo, tenía que aceptarlo aunque también lucía igual que ella de desaliñado. Jeans con una franela verde que se le pegaba demasiado bien al cuerpo y unas converse negras. Eso quiere decir que estaba igual de obligado a ir que ella.

Por unos segundos, eso la hizo sentir feliz porque no era la única forzada a venir a aquella velada.

Dentro del auto Sango ocupó el puesto que era de Inuyasha y él paso atrás junto a la azabache. Ninguno de los dos se dirigían la mirada ni pronunciaban palabra alguna, solo observaban la ciudad cada uno desde su ventana frustrados por lo que pudo suceder el día de hoy no fue.

De repente Miroku se paró en una isla de estación de gasolina, Inuyasha se estira extrañado y le echa un vistazo al medidor de gasolina.

Era demasiado extraño, estaba completamente lleno…

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Miroku?— pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Miroku quita las llaves del auto y se va quitando el cinturón de seguridad — Voy a comprar unas cosas ¿me acompañas, princesa?— dice Miroku en tono meloso.

— ¡Por supuesto, mi amor!— dice emocionada Sango casi saltando del carro.

La pareja se fue del vehículo, dejándolos a los dos completamente solos. Esto era el colmo, la última cosa que quería hacer en su vida sería quedarse a solas con ese hombre, ahora solo tenía que aguantarse unos minutos a que compraran lo que iban a comprar.

—Oye…— Rompe el hielo Inuyasha

—Soy Kagome, no "oye".

—Sí, Kagome— repite obstinado el ojidorado— ¿Tu estuviste de acuerdo a esta salida?

—La verdad, no—confiesa la chica mirando a la ventana para volver a ignorarlo, pero no pudo evitar continuar— Por cierto… ¿cómo era que te llamabas?

—Inuyasha.

De pronto, Kagome se le escapa una pequeña carcajada— ¿Se puede saber que te hace gracia?— pregunta en tono mezquino.

—Inuyasha— repite la chica.

— Si— contesta el hombre.

— ¿Cómo la caricatura?— pregunta divertida.

—Si… como la caricatura— contesta soportando las ganas de matarla ¡No bastaba con que sus padres lo llamaran así, sino que también esta francesa tonta se burlara de él! Dispuesto a seguir con su dignidad, decidió ignorar todo aquello que viniera de esa mujer.

Tomó su celular y empezó a escribirle a la única persona que pudiera entenderle en esos momentos…

Kagome por suerte ella también había pensado en lo mismo, "more" era el único hombre con quién podría soportar esta idea tan pesada de su amiga.

"_Hola ¿qué haces?" _

_Ella no le contestó de inmediato así que decidió ver la ventana, jugar guitar hero, o lo que sea. Mientras no observara a la amiga de Sango, mejor. Pero optó por algo mejor, con su celular decidió revisar el nombre de ella y así vengarse. Nadie se burlaba de él y quedaba así de impugne. _

_Mientras la página cargaba con su búsqueda por internet, More respondió. _

"Aquí, soportando a un amigo del novio de mi amiga"

No pudo evitar sonreír al comentario, él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Él contesta.

"_Igual yo, es más, estoy por vengarme de ella" _

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?" contesta curiosa.

"se burló de mí nombre"

Aquel comentario le fue muy raro a Kagome, era exactamente igual que lo que hizo ella a Inuyasha, decidió no tomarle tanta importancia. Era solo una casualidad, así solo contesta.

"Lo que no es igual, no es trampa".

¡Por fin alguien estaba de acuerdo con él en vengarse de la ridícula de Kagome! Cerró la conversación y al volver a la página de internet, consiguió algo demasiado interesante de google. Esboza una sonrisa socarrona y con disimulo observa a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba demasiado concentrada observando la ventana, podría decirse que estaba contemplando el paisaje de no ser porque en aquel lugar no había ningún paisaje, es más ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ver de paisaje a un gordo bombero revisando el medidor del dispensador de combustible?

Kagome estaba apoyando su codo en la puerta del carro con la mejilla descansando en el dorso de su mano y miraba fijamente la ventana con ojos melancólicos mientras en su regazo descansaba su mano izquierda sujetando con fuerza el celular. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de aquel día, cuando se conocieron: grandes y melancólicos, de color chocolate. Los ojos de una mujer hermosa, una mujer que no merece tener esa mirada, ni por el hombre más bueno del mundo.

No era tan fea la chica, de hecho sino fuera por los pequeños detalles que los rodean a ambos (Kikyou, el novio de la chica, more, su mala actitud, sus quejidos y bromas hacia él) hasta ya la hubiera invitado a salir.

Quiso comenzar a molestarla con la venganza, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Estaba tan concentrado en obsérvala que se le olvidó por completo. En vez de eso comenzó a romper hielo de otra forma.

— Kagome

— ¡Vaya! Por fin recuerdas mi nombre — responde la azabache con ironía

— ¿por qué tienes esa mirada? — pregunta interesado el ojidorado.

La pregunta la sacó un poco fuera de base. Por más que quisiera en la conversación que tuvo con More sobre su nombre, además también estaba recordando la traición de Onigumo… Ella siempre lo supo, no entendía porque le tuvo que dar una oportunidad, si en aquel momento ella hecho lo imposible para ahuyentarlo, ahora no estaría sufriendo por un amor que ni siquiera la valora como mujer.

En verdad, no entendía como Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta eso, de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se tornaba rosa de la vergüenza. Siempre pensó que era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

Pero parece ser que a Inuyasha no se le escapaba.

—No es nada especial — evade la chica con una sonrisa igual de melancólica.

—Si no fuera nada especial, no estrujaras con impotencia el celular— la chica permaneció en silencio y luego el continua— Es tu novio ¿verdad?— bingo, fue el comentario más acertado que el chico ha tenido con ella desde que se conocieron.

Parecía que era un libro abierto para él, al igual que lo era con More. Tal vez el sí sea de confianza después de todo, además, los dos habían venido obligados por sus amigos, así encontrarían algo con que matar el tiempo.

Por lo cual asiente con la cabeza.

— Yo también tengo problemas con mi novia — confiesa mostrándose despreocupado cruzando sus brazos— pero creo que hoy no es momento para amargarnos la vida con ellos, si los traidores de Sango y Miroku quisieron invitarnos, será para distraernos de las lacras que tenemos por parejas.

Kagome cambio su cara melancólica por una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa.

—Tienes toda la razón, en cuanto lleguen los chicos vamos a divertirnos.

La respuesta de Kagome provocó una sonrisa cómplice, igual de grande que la de ella.

A los lejos se veían sus amigos caminando a prisa, para ser precisos Sango caminando yendo a paso rápido muy molesta y Miroku intentando perseguirla con cara de angustia y una buena marca de su mejilla. Eso significaba una sola cosa.

El pervertido volvió a sus andanzas.

— ¡Sanguito, te juro que fue un accidente! — se explicaba casi suplicante el hombre

— ¡No cambias más!

La pelea entre la pareja de atrás ya había terminado cuando comenzaba la de adelante. Frustrados ambos, casi al mismo tiempo se esconden en sus manos del bochorno que estaban causando en el auto. En cuanto se dieron cuenta del gesto que hicieron ambos rieron en complicidad.

El comentario del ojidorado dio mucho que pensar a Kagome, los comentarios eran muy similares al de More. Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo iguales que eran More e Inuyasha, cual dos gotas de agua.

Solo faltaba una sola cosa por hacer.

En el bolsillo de Inuyasha siente la vibración de su celular, era un mensaje de More

"¿Se puede saber cómo te ibas a burlar de la amiga?"

¡Cierto! Él iba a vengarse de Kagome, mejor lo dejaría para una burla privada. En estos momentos se sentía demasiado cómodo con ella para hacerlo.

"Quería decirle que su nombre era sacado de un juego de niños Japonés, o algo así." Responde solo para saciar la curiosidad de More

Kagome sonríe nuevamente como una niña pequeña que descubrió un pequeño secreto.

"¿De verdad quieres conocerme?" inquiere la chica

¿De verdad era una broma de mal gusto? Piensa Inuyasha en sus adentros ¡Por supuesto que estaba loco por conocerla! Solo aceptó la invitación de Miroku por un chantaje para nada negociable.

"Claro que sí"

"Voltea a tu derecha, Hola. Yo soy More"

No entendió el mensaje en el momento, sin embargo hizo caso a lo que indicó. La única persona que estaba a su derecha era…

Kagome.

Y allí estaba, sonriendo y saludándolo.

Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que la chica con la que se llevaba más mal, terminaría siendo la única persona que llevaba una mejor relación, y mucho menos que esa persona estaba a un metro de distancia de ti.

Pudo molestarse, gritarle y hasta sacarla de su vida.

Pero la idea también parecía agradarle a él.

Continuará…

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Estoy aprovechando las vacaciones y la inspiración, pero solo será para esta historia pues ya había dicho que era corta y falta un solo capitulo. Prometo terminarlo esta misma semana y así las ascuas terminan. Ya lo tengo en mente y todo.

Bye


	4. Final de Comedia Romantica

Enero.

Que cansada sentía todo el cuerpo, no soportaba ni el sueño ni la pereza que invadía su cuerpo. Menos mal que no tendría que ir a trabajar el día de hoy, pues era su día libre, o al menos esa fue la idea cuando dijo que no iría al restaurant por estar "enferma" el día de ayer.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así de irresponsable y tonto en su vida-bueno, la segunda vez si se cuenta a escribirse con el novio de la amante de tu novio- ahora solo quiere permanecer en la cama hasta que le salgan raíces de los pies. Se voltea al otro lado de su cama matrimonial pero algo, o más bien alguien la detiene.

Un bulto con forma de espalda ancha y fornida.

Sonríe de forma traviesa pues sabía quién era el dueño de esa espalda desnuda, la idea le gustaba tanto que de solo volver a repetirlo le daban ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda y quedarse así el resto del día.

Sin embargo, el hombre se voltea hasta quedar frente a ella, aun dormido.

Como un pequeño bebé, se veía demasiado adorable.

Quiso hacerle robarle un beso antes de volver a dormirse en sus brazos, pero antes siquiera pensar en tocar sus labios, el muchacho ya la había tomado de las muñecas, quedando encima de él contra el colchón.

Ambos desnudos y expuestos el uno contra el otro.

Ahora podía verlos, esas iris doradas que la hipnotizaban hasta caer en sus encantos.

—Eso no se vale— reprocha Kagome— se supone que esta es mi cama.

—Para lo que me interesa que sea tu cama. Quisiste pasarte de lista— responde con una sonrisa Inuyasha a punto de abrazarla

—No sé de qué hablas— comenta la azabache haciéndose la inocente.

—Pequeña bruja

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban comiéndose la boca el uno con el otro antes de ir por la "quinta ronda".

Ese Inuyasha, como podía volverla loca con solo su voz, de verdad no entiende como su novia, Kikyou pudiera engañarlo con su novio ¿Y Cómo fue que llegó a esos extremos con Onigumo si era su "media naranja"?

Pues después de descubrir que el nuevo dueño de tus suspiros era el causante de tus rabietas con tu mejor amiga, luego de la segunda salida con ellos.

Al principio se sentía un poco incómodo porque el saber que el que te escribía, more e Inuyasha eran la misma persona a veces confundía, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y él a ella también. Cada vez que sus novios se iban a Alaston, ellos aprovechaban y se escribían para salir y comer o hacer apuestas estúpidas mientras jugaban en la consola de juegos de la casa de Inuyasha.

"—_Hoy rompo tu record— declara Inuyasha rebosante de confianza_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres apostar?—plantea desafiante Kagome mientras instala su control_

—_EL último pedazo de pizza_

_Los ojos de Kagome parecían desorbitados del asombro— no te atreverías— reta la chica aún más tentada a la apuesta. Él sabía perfectamente que el ultimo pedazo era de ella"._

Pero siempre terminaban empatados o, más bien, Inuyasha siempre le dejaba empatar. Pues cada vez que terminaban empatados, revisaba el memory card y entre su lista de marcas personales siempre encontraba sus puntuaciones más altas que las de esa ocasión, e incluso más altas que las de ella cuando ella juega en su casa. El primer beso de los dos así lo recibieron.

Él era un verdadero caballero, no el clásico hombre romántico que te recibía con un poema de amor y una serenata a la luz de la luz pero sí lo era, a su estilo.

Desafortunadamente eso fue lo que le bastó para darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Y para su amarga realidad ellos estaban haciendo casi lo mismo que hacían sus novios.

Su propia teoría nunca fallaba, y con ellos era igual.

"_Princesa, me pidieron ir a Boston a esta semana, estaré un mes por allá. Te amo, nos vemos"_

_¿Se iba otra vez? _

_Sostenía en celular con fuerza, con las ganas de lanzarlo a la pared y que se destruyera en miles de pedazos._

_Ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba y él tampoco._

_Y se lo escribe como si nada, por mensaje de texto._

_¿Por qué se lo decía por mensaje? ¡Eso tenía que decirse en persona! _

_Decidió no darle importancia, o por al menos no mostrar que le importaba._

"_Ok" _

_Secó_

_Sin emociones ni rencores._

_Colocó con delicadeza el celular en su buró pero antes de salir de la habitación el aparato comienza a sonar con la canción de "I bet my life" de Imagen dragons, revisa su reloj y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa…_

_Eran las 8:15 am para ser exactos, a esa hora llamaba él. Corrió casi deslizándose de la puerta hasta el buró para coger el celular, incluso se dio un golpe el trayecto…_

—_Se va a "Alaston" ¿cierto?— dice una voz roca en la otra línea._

—_Efectivamente ¿Y si vamos a descubrirlos?— Propone la chica con un tono sensual_

— _¡Nah! Déjales el fin de semana libre, además, ambos sabemos que no se van a Boston ni a Alaska._

—_Si, tal vez tengas razón— dice la chica fingiendo desilusión— Entonces ¿qué tienes en mente?_

—_Muchas cosas, preciosa— dice el ojidorado— ¿en Starbucks a las 6:30 pm?_

— _¿no es muy tarde?_

—_Lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo, no es precisamente para el desayuno— insinúa con un tono grave en su voz que le puso la piel de gallina— bueno, tengo que colgar"._

Esta era su primera vez juntos y ya se sentía mal consigo misma, aunque pensara que Onigumo se lo merecía por infiel, nadie merece que su pareja le sea infiel. Ella misma lo vivió con él y ahora era igual a él.

Amaba a Inuyasha, adoraba estar junto a él y compartir tantas cosas con él. Onigumo fue el primer hombre en su vida, pero Inuyasha… Era el primer hombre que había logrado conquistar su corazón.

14 de febrero…

—Inuyasha…

— ¿qué quieres? ¡Ya duérmete! — se queja mientras la abraza

— ¿Crees…. Que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

La pregunta que hizo Kagome lo dejó desencajado, después de haber tenido una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida con la chica que lo desorientó hasta más no poder.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

–Bue-no… yo— comienza balbuceando— Yo… he pensado que no deberíamos seguir viendo…— confesó por fin con el nudo en la garganta—No podemos seguir engañándolos a ellos, Inuyaha— agrega con pesar.

Inuyasha en el acto se levanta horrorizado.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hicieron Kikyou y Onigumo? ¡Esto es mínimo lo que se merecen!

—Ah entonces ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Una venganza para ti contra tu novia?— da a entender la chica levantándose de la cama del cuarto de Inuyasha.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! — dice persiguiéndola mientras ella se cambiaba, cuando la alcanza ella ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento— Kagome, tu sabes que siento por ti.

—No, no lo sé— responde aprensiva de brazos cruzados— dime ¿qué sientes por mí?

Inuyasha se acercaba con delicadeza y la tocaba hasta quedar muy juntos— Kagome, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito a mi lado.

Era una declaración posesiva y llena de pasión, pero no una de amor. Y para ella no solo bastaba la pasión. Ella no quería ser la otra, ella quería la única en su vida.

Por eso con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y la opresión en el pecho que no paraba, se libró de su agarre y le plantó un beso.

Su último beso.

Sus labios se unían y acoplaban con hambre y necesidad hasta entra en contacto con sus lenguas, ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello y él en su cintura; no podía engañarse, lo amaba demasiado y porque lo amaba demasiado debía hacer esto.

Le dio unos cortos besos hasta que por fin pudo zafarse del agarre del ojidorado.

— Inuyasha, acepto que sientas eso por mí— calla con pesar y continua— pero no es suficiente.

Y al decir esto, se fue. Sin entregar nada y sin lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha había quedado totalmente destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Él ya estaba empezando a amarla, amarla de verdad, solo que era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo. El necesitaba tenerla día y noche en su casa, en su cama. La necesitaba en su vida.

¡Claro que no era suficiente la pasión! Pero él no era muy bueno con las palabras.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Solo quería poder disfrutar de ella una última vez antes de poder cortar con Kikyou, estaba totalmente decidido. Después de su primer beso con Kagome, evitó a toda costa caer en las redes de Kikyou, no quería estar con ella y con Kagome a la vez. Ella no se lo merecía. La próxima vez que se vieran le diría que había terminado con ella, solo esperaba que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con Onigumo.

Solo le quedaba cortar con Kikyou…

Pero antes de entrar de nuevo a su apartamento, recibió un mensaje del celular.

Era More….

"Ellos se reunirán mañana en la noche en el hotel Hilton, en cuanto los descubramos, no nos volveremos a ver".

Después no volvió a escribir más…

Kagome no paraba de llorar recostada en su cama ¡Qué irónica era la vida! Se dio cuenta que su novio la engañaba un 14 de Febrero y un 14 de febrero terminó la aventura con el amor de su vida

El 15 de Febrero fue el infierno más grande de su vida, pues aunque se debatía el ir con Inuyasha a descubrirlos a ambos, no pudo. No quería volver a verlo y pretender como si se hubieran conocido de antes. Pasó la noche casi en vela hasta el otro día y fue cuando Sango le escribió que Inuyasha estaba energúmeno, que terminó con Kikyou en el acto y que se encerró en su cuarto hasta nuevo aviso.

Sango decía que no entendía el porqué de su actitud pero ella sí lo sabía perfectamente. Fue porque no pudieron verse aunque sea una última vez. Deseaba verlo, es lo que más anhelaba su corazón pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

A los pocos días, de la noche a la mañana Onigumo volvió a ser cariñoso con ella y hasta detallista, parecía que los engaños y desplantes se habían acabado, y por muy estúpida que pudiera ser. Decidió darle otra oportunidad.

Inuyasha no paraba de lamentarse su estupidez al no haber dicho lo que en verdad quería decirle a Kagome, todos los días bebía y llegaba desaliñado al trabajo; en muchas oportunidades Rin, e incluso Sesshomaru, lo reprendieron y le decían que no debía dejarse morir por un desplante.

Pero es que no era un simple desplante ¡Era su estupidez en vivo y directo! Por su culpa perdió a la chica que amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, e incluso fue a descubrir a la ridícula de su ex con el imbécil del novio de Kagome, porque para colmo que terminó con Kikyou (que de todas formas ya tenía pensado hacerlo) no era suficiente, tenía que llegar la muy tonta y perdonarle las perradas al hijo de….

"— _¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?— Dice el ojidorado abriendo la puerta del hotel donde estaban y no pudo convencerse mejor._

_Más bien, quiso por unos instantes creer que todo lo que había sospechado era mentira; que había sido un hombre demasiado celoso y que no había confiado en ella lo suficiente. Que había sido él el infiel._

_Pero al verla en plena acción a horcadas con el tipejo que Kagome tenía por novio._

_De la rabia e impotencia -porque de paso que fue Kagome la que le dijo que se vieran para descubrirlos juntos, la condenada no se apareció por ningún lado- caminó a dando zancadas hasta el hombre en la cama y de un solo golpe le partió la quijada y tres dientes. El tipo se cubrió la boca para evitar el sangrado y salió corriendo al baño. _

_Menos mal que Kagome no vinor así usaba la rabia que tenía con ella en contra de Kikyou y Onigumo._

_Kikyou tan estaba aterrada, que se cayó de la cama desnuda. _

— _¡Por favor Inuyasha, no es lo que tú crees!— se excusaba desesperada la mujer casi sollozando._

— _¿Ah no?— dice con sarcasmo— entonces ¿qué es Kikyou? Explícame, porque si no es lo que yo estoy pensando, ustedes dos están practicando para la continuación de 50 sombras de Gray. Dime tú sino._

_La chica en un intento forzado de evitar que Inuyasha se fuera se coloca las sabanas y se dirige corriendo en frente de la puerta._

—_Por favor, Inuyasha, perdóname — rogaba Kikyou sollozando— Sin ti me muero, no me dejes._

_Inuyasha se detiene un segundo sin emitir un solo movimiento._

—_EL me obligó, por favor, nos amamos. Me muero si te vas._

_Acto seguido, Inuyasha agarra la muñeca de la chica con dos dedos de su mano, provocando que esta sonriera. Le iba a dar otra oportunidad._

—_Tienes pulso… — responde el chico con sarcasmo, Kikyou no entendía la actitud del ojidorado, más bien su cara estaba desencajada— ¿No que sin mí te mueres? Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Y dejando a una Kikyou totalmente estupefacta por la reacción y por la respuesta que le otorgó y a un Onigumo desdentado, Inuyasha se fue con un peso menos encima…"_

Viendo el lado positivo, ellos nunca se enteraron que ni Kagome ni él se conocía ni que se veían a escondidas. Pero ese era el UNICO lado positivo que le veía, porque de nada le servía que estuviera soltero si ella no lo estaba también.

Dispuesto a volver a dormir escucha el repique de la puerta, se queda el silencio dando a entender que no quería ver a nadie; si se cansaba mejor para él, así lo dejaba en paz. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, ya le resultaba insoportable el ruido que le provocaba el imbécil que le estaba tocando con tanta insistencia. Malhumorado se fue hacia la puerta y de un solo empujón la abrió.

— ¡Que quieres!—pregunta irritado pero lo que no estaba preparado a ver era la persona que estaba tras la puerta.

Era Kagome…

El ojidorado no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó callado contemplándola.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunta insegura

El no respondió, pero hizo el ademán para que entrara.

Veía todo oscuro y desordenado, de verdad estaba hecho una piltrafa. La última vez que estuvieron aquí, estaban haciendo el amor hasta que ella decidió cortar todo lazo con él. Le había crecido la barba, y aunque se veía muy apuesto, se notada lo desaliñado que estaba.

Se veía que sufría por ella a diario, ella debía haberlo supuesto, que él era demasiado bruto como para confesarse con flores o chocolates o un "Te amo", el simple hecho de haber roto con Kikyou y de haberle golpeado a Onigumo por ella, bastaba y sobraba.

El ojidorado caminó sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta la cama y se recostó sin mirarla a la cara ¿para qué ilusionarse? Mira la mesa de noche y solo piensa en lo que le compró el día de San Valentín, tenía pensado dárselo cuando tomara el control de la consola antes de su primer juego de la mañana, pero ¿De qué le sirve? Ellos no volverían a estar juntos. De la depresión se acurruca más en posición fetal.

Odiaba verlo así, debe pensar que ella es obra de su imaginación. Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, solo necesitaba un solo día de darle una oportunidad a Onigumo para convencerse…

"_Preparó todo para su cita con Onigumo: Cocinó por más de tres horas, le pidió Ayumi que la ayudara a preparar la mesa en el patio trasero de su casa, puso unas velas, decoró todo para los dos, solo faltaba arreglase ella._

_Tenía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba para alguien y estaba fuera de práctica pero podía improvisar, no importaban como estaban los tiempos, por él lo haría._

_Secó sus cabellos y los entrelazó al costado hasta dejar una trenza algo despeinada pero decente, se maquilló muy natural se colocó una cadena sencilla y unos pendientes pequeños. Su vestido era algo corto porque dentro de poco ser primavera, color perla con detalles tejidos y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo._

_Se miró al espejo una vez más para finiquitar los detalles, quería estar perfecta, perfecta para él._

_Se quedó esperándolo sentada en aquella mesa que preparó con tanta anticipación para su cita. Los primeros minutos sentía el viento rozarla y reconfortarla con el frío de la noche, se sentía emocionada porque sería la primera cita en casa._

_Pasó media hora, pero no estaba desalentada, tal vez tuvo un percance pero no importaba, capaz en 5 minutos estaría con ella._

_Pasada la hora y media, su sonrisa risueña cambio a una amarga con el labial totalmente seco y sus ojos delicadamente pintados con creyón se habían perdido algo de color y de ilusión. No llegó a la cita, la había dejado plantada._

_Decepcionada, recogió lo poco que podía de la mesa: la comida, las flores y las velas. Dejó la comida en el refrigerador y las flores en la mesa, las velas le importaba muy poco donde pudiera ubicarlas, por lo que las dejó descansar junto a los platos en la mesa._

_Se lavó la cara y se cambió. Desde que terminó de arreglarse no paraba de revisar su celular y ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola explicación o excusa ¡ni una sola! ¿Qué le pasa? _

_Antes de abrigarse con la colcha de su cama el repique del celular la alertó. Era un mensaje de él._

"_Lo siento no pude contestarte, princesa. Tuve algo importante que hacer"_

_¿Y no pudo decírmelo antes? Se esforzó demasiado por él, tenía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así por un hombre. _

_El último fue Inuyasha cuando cocinaba para él, en el tiempo en que eran felices, cuando jugaban juntos en la consola, cuando salían a Starbuks a la hora acostumbraba, cuando hacían sus bromas personales sobre Alaston, cuando se besaban, cuando hacían el amor…._

_Él por al menos velaba por ella, iba por ella y sabía perfectamente que cuando no iba por ella era porque ella le prometía llegar antes del atardecer._

_A pesar de la rabia que sentía hacia él, solo se limitó a escribir._

"_Tranquilo, yo entiendo"_

_¡Por supuesto que no entendía!_

_¡Por supuesto que estaba molesta con Onigumo!_

_Allí fue que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…_

_Onigumo solo la quería de trofeo, por ser una mujer hermosa. Estaba más meloso con ella por lo que sucedió con Kikyou pero ahora le tocaba a ella. Hoy lucharía por su felicidad._

_Así le terminó de la forma más ruin que se le pudo ocurrir._

"_TERMINAMOS, OLVIDATE DE MI IMBECIL QUE YO SABÍA QUE ME ENGAÑABAS"._

_Y después de eso, se olvidó completo de Onigumo"_

Ya de eso pasaron 2 semanas, más las que tiene sin hablar con Inuyasha, ya es un mes. Ya no tenía que convencerse más, Inuyasha era todo lo que pedía y más.

La chica se colocó frente al ojidorado y sin importarle lo desgarbado que se encontraba lo tomó del rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Por…qué?— comienza a decir Inuyasha

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Por qué me sigues atormentando?

—Tal vez… porque tú me atormentas también, a cada momento

Él no contesta el comentario de Kagome así que continúa.

— ¿Si sabes que no soy un producto de tu imaginación? — el hombre asiente— Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—Porque tengo miedo que desaparezcas… creo que así podré retenerte… aunque sea unos minutos más…— el hombre se incorpora hasta quedar al lado de Kagome— Kagome yo…

—Lo sé— le interrumpe ella con una sonrisa— sé que me amas, no tienes que decírmelo… y sé que no puedes vivir sin mí… eso se nota — dijo casi riendo— Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado, no quería estar contigo y estar con Onigumo al mismo tiempo, no deseaba hacer lo mismo que hicieron mi padre y mi abuelo con mi madre y abuela. Y tu valías que terminara con él además…— abraza su vientre con sus dos manos.

A Inuyasha le tomó dos segundo en entender la indirecta de la chica y cuando cayó en cuenta solo pudo abrazarla y besarla hasta quedar juntos en la cama una vez más.

— ¡Gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! — dijo antes de besarla pero antes de poder hacerlo, Kagome le tapa la boca con la mano

¿Qué demonios? Todo era perfecto, tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y un hijo en camino y estando a un centímetro de besarla, la muy degenerada tiene el descaro de evitarle ese placer…

El rostro de Kagome estaba sorprendido y sonrojado al mismo tiempo…

—Es la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas…

—Me parece un trato justo, después de todo tu no me lo has dicho— refuta triunfante.

¡Es cierto! De tan solo pensarlo, se siente avergonzada ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado algo tan importante?

—Pe-pero no importa— balbucea nerviosa con las mejillas rojas—además, jamás le diría "Te amo" a un chico que no se baña—lo dice sin mirarlo dándole la espalda, rogando porque no vea sus mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero aun podía escuchar a su "novio" levantarse de la cama caminar de un lado al otro y abrir uno que otro cajón. Cuando pensó que estaba a salvo de los ojos de Inuyasha, fue abriendo un ojo a la vez con cuidado y al no conseguirlo en la habitación respiró del alivio.

Por al menos había ganado un round…

O al menos eso pensó…

Un grito chillón se escuchó en todo el cuarto seguido del nombre del susodicho…

— ¡Te exijo que me bajes, Inuyasha!— reclama Kagome a pataletas en los brazos del ojidorado— ¡Bruto! ¡Animal! ¡Salvaje! ¡Troglodita! ¡Bájame o te dejo sin día del padre!

— ¡Grita todo lo que quieras y golpéame, si tienes agallas!— responde Inuyasha despreocupado— Me voy a bañar, pero te bañas conmigo— declara el ojidorado y luego continua— te voy a sacar ese Te amo así sea lo último que haga… además…

—Ya me estás dando un hijo, y si resultan gemelos, me va importar un comino que me des una patada en las bolas— confiesa el ojidorado provocando que se ponga más roja de lo normal.

Y besándose una vez más entraron al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

15 Años después…

Después de que Inuyasha y Kagome volvieran, decidieron hacer una boda extremadamente íntima, tan íntima que fue un miércoles en una capilla en Francia y solo fueron la familia de Kagome, Sesshomaru y Rin. En cuanto Sango y Miroku se enteraron, casi querían matarlos, pues ¡Gracias a Ellos! –Según la pareja- fueron los responsables de unirlos, pero después se les pasó con el volverlos padrinos de sus mellizos, Amy y Jack, nombres simples sin problemas vergonzosos en sus vidas.

Sus hijos eran demasiado opuestos: Jack era muy sereno y para nada volátil, pero Amy era una cosa muy seria, una mezcla de lo peor de los dos. Cualquier familia desearía tranquilidad, pero está en especial… era un tanto rara…

— ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!— grita una chica de cabello azabache y ojos dorados dando un portazo al llegar a casa.

Cualquier chica adolescente, en su sano juicio, después de un desplante amoroso llorando, comiendo chocolates o viendo una película extremadamente cursi, evitando a toda costa que nadie en su familia se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento. Todas las adolescente menos Amy Taylor.

— Ahora ¿qué hizo el imbécil de Komori?— pregunta estoico Jack, mientras leía un libro en el sofá.

— ¡Me dijo quería un tiempo! ¡A mí!— Chilla indignada la ojidorada

— ¿Y por eso todos los hombres somos iguales? Serás tonta

—Apuesto a que tiene otra— deduce la chica histérica— Ya verás, revisaré su celular y…

—Tu no harás nada— dice su padre junto a su mamá que acaban de llegar — Komori es hijo de Miroku, pero no por eso es igual a su papá.

—Tu papá tiene razón— continua Kagome— Además, eso es privar de su intimidad.

— ¡JA! Lo dice la mujer que conoció a su marido de la misma forma— refuta su hija en defensa propia.

— Es cierto— responde el ojidorado— pero eso no quiere decir que este bien hacerlo, además que las circunstancias eran otras

—Amy, Komori te ama pero no por eso va a aceptar todos tus caprichos— continua la azabache quien se acerca a su melancólica hija para abrazarla— dale un respiro y toma las cosas con calma, te aseguro que dentro de poco todo se solucionará…

El consejo de sus padres la animó a calmarse y a tener esperanza, muy alegre corrió a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Al irse también Jack, quedaron Inuyasha y Kagome solos sonrieron en complicidad.

— ¿Para cuándo el divorcio? ¿No era tú la que decía que los hombres eran incapaces de serle fiel a sus esposas?— Pregunta el ojidorado mofándose de ella— mira que te he engañado con tres mujeres.

La azabache se acerca al cuello del hombre y lo rodea con un brazo— Pues el día que algunas de esas mujeres no sean ni tu mamá, ni Amy, ni la que viene en camino— y junta sus labios con su marido mientras este la carga hasta su habitación.

FIN.

Hola chicos y chicas, aquí les dejo POR FIN el final de esta historia. Al principio no sabía cómo comenzarlo, pero como siempre guardo mis borradores saqué la idea y así termina esta monstruosidad XD

Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído mi fic que fue bueno, bonito y barato xD

Sin más que agregar me despido.

Bye.


End file.
